Scion
by NenyaVilyaNenya
Summary: The Tialysians, the advanced society Atlantis is allies with, has another secret to reveal. Tales of an Ascension, scientific discoveries, and Rodney being put off balance by one female Tialysian scientist. Reticence Sequel.
1. Invitation

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story "Reticence." I suggest you read it, to get the feeling of some things, but here's a summary with important information if you don't feel like it:**

Sheppard, Teyla, Ford, and Rodney go on a mission investigating energy readings. They find a shy society, the Tialysians, that builds their own technology based off of Ancient technology. They built a new Stargate (called the Avenue), they have massive shielding technologies, and cloak their cities to hide from the Wraith, who do not know they exist. They have Flyers that are based on Puddle Jumpers (AC- 200 series almost exactly like a Jumper, AC-300 series much smaller, but faster), and they run a program out of Avenue to the Stars Control (ASC) that sends teams (AS: 1..2.. etc..) out on missions through the Avenue under personal cloaking technology. The ASC is located in the city of Bealle. They considered revealing themselves to the Genii, but overheard of the strike on Atlantis, and quickly changed their minds. The Genii were never aware of their presence. All Tialysians have the ATA gene. They also have an off-world colony on Tianna, where the Athosians know them as simple, honest farmers.

During treaty negotiations the Tialysians reveal that during the war with the Wraith 10,000 years ago, a team of Ancient scientists experimented with a biological compound that would immediately kill Wraith, but no other living thing. It was disastrous in tests on the Ancients (the subjects all died). The Ancient's government banned the scientists from continuing, but they took all of their research and computers and fled to the deep caves of Tialys, where they continued their work. After the rest of the Ancients fled Atlantis, supporters of the scientists came to Tialys. After a few years, they were successful and released the compound on the planet, and it is still there. Needless to say, the Wraith found out and killed the as many of the natives they could find from their ships, but a couple hundred survived in the caves. It is also revealed that they have a Z.P.M., almost depleted, and are planning to build a prototype.

Tialysians:

Dr. Anirul Belacu : lead scientist on the Avenue and Z.P.M. research

Dr. Hawat Belacu: older brother of Anirul, expert on weapon and shielding technologies

Chief Rone Belacu: Hawat and Anirul's younger brother, Aiden Ford's age, also a scientist but is a pilot in the military, member of AS: 2

First Minister Tomas Brynisin: equivalent of the President.

Minister Paulus Brynisin: Tomas's younger brother and Anirul's husband, assassinated eight years ago by Makina.

(Brynisins and Belacus grew up together, very close)

Commander Fenring Gallata: experienced pilot, CO of AS: 2

Colonel Kalea Akusi: also in AS: 2, an all-around military woman, not a pilot

Sergeant Jude Dura: in AS: 11, helped show the Atlantis team around the ASC

Makina: a rebel group, believe there are no Ancients or Wraith, threatened just about all important government officials, scientists, and military personnel. Few remain, but the agents that do are the best.

**Disclaimer: All the Tialysians are mine, and so is their history and their plot lines. The Atlantis expedition and references to the show's plot lines are not of course.**

**As always, Reviews are welcome, even encouraged!**

* * *

**Scion**

**Chapter 1**

The past month had been fruitful for both the Tialysians and the Alantians. Dr. Hawat Belacu became known to everyone in Atlantis, they all loved his sense of humor. He never looked down on anyone, though he knew more about Ancient technology than even McKay. Hawat never needed an escort to find his way through the city; he always seemed to know exactly where he was going. He told McKay and the other scientists more about the Ancients' weapon systems and shields that they had figured out in months. Of course, this wasn't much help in the short term, being as they needed enormous power. He also tried to explain how they built their Flyers based off of the Puddle Jumper technology. With him the Tialysians sent copies of the research on the compound poisonous to the Wraith, Dr. Beckett spent his extra time working on it.

After three weeks of staying in Atlantis, he went back to his planet, Tialys, to relate what information he deciphered from the city and to see his younger sister, Anirul, who had been busy giving Dr. Radek Zelenka headaches from talking about how their generators worked and how it was possible that they built the Avenue, err Stargate. Zelenka returned to Atlantis a day or so after, eager to share his pages and pages of notes, most of which honestly went over the Alantian scientists' heads. There were equations and variables that were thought impossible or were unknown on Earth.

McKay and Zelenka were in one if the labs, going over the information Zelenka had brought back.

"This doesn't make any sense, …this equation is for what again?"

"For their generators, they use a heavier element than naquadriah, and it's more stable. They call it maquial."

"Maquial…," Rodney repeated. "They have tons of this stuff?"

"That they do, it's in no short supply."

"I'd really like to get my hands on some."

"Unscheduled incoming wormhole!" came over the speaker system, "Tialys IDC, receiving communication."

McKay and Zelenka immediately ran up to the Control Room to find Dr. Weir waiting.

"Well Rodney, it seems as if you're wanted on Tialys, gather your things. You leave in… ten minutes."

He hid his excitement; he had been dying to go back, "What for?"

"Dr. Belacu requested you come to aid in the Z.P.M. research."

"Which one?" He hoped it was the one with the long wavy hair and sparkling blue eyes…

"Anirul."

* * *

Rodney McKay stepped through the Gate, expecting to be greeted by Anirul Belacu; instead he was met by Rone Belacu and Fenring Gallata.

"Welcome back to Tialys Doctor," Fenring said.

"Hello Commander, Chief."

Chief Belacu stepped forward and said to Rodney quietly, "It's General Gallata now." But Fenring heard. "It's alright Chief, the doctor did not know." He addressed Rodney, "Well I hope you're prepared for a little trip. Dr. Belacu is at her house with Hawat, wrapping up the last of the research to bring back here. The Chief will take you in the AC- 304 Flyer."

* * *

Chief Belacu and McKay were very near Anirul's house in the country, the one First Minister Brynisin ordered her to shut up a month earlier. She had full intentions to immediately, but she was too busy showing Dr. Zelenka the generators. Now she was almost done, just a few remaining files and scientific equipment in her lab remained.

"I don't like this." Rone suddenly said as he cloaked the Flyer.

"What's wrong, why did you just cloak?"

"The house's shield is down…and I'm detecting two life signs outside, Hawat and Anirul have no business outside. I'm taking her in closer."

Chief Belacu slowly flew over the area in front of the house. Rodney and he immediately saw two men dressed in fatigues hiding behind the bushes that followed the front of the house.

"I'm taking them out." Rone said, Rodney could tell he was worried.

"What, why, now what's going on?"

"They're Makina."

Rone had the Flyer's weapons system fire upon the Makina agents. The weapons were very effective, the agents were killed instantly.

Chief Belacu landed the Flyer near the front of the house. He threw McKay one of the sound wave generating weapons, "It's set on stun, but another shot will kill the subject, so be careful."

The front door was wide open, and papers could be seen strewn about inside. Rone and Rodney ran in, Rone taking the laboratory side, Rodney taking the other hallway.

"Nooo!" Rodney heard Rone screaming from Anirul's lab. He ran there as quickly as he could from the other side of the house, weapon in hand, to see Rone's back, he was on the ground bent over a body. _No it can't be her… _

Rodney moved closer to see it was Dr. Hawat Belacu, Anirul and Rone's older brother. _Oh my god… I just saw him at Atlantis… he was fine…_Hawat was lying on his back in a large puddle of blood. The blood obviously came from a head wound. Rodney looked around the lab, a fight had taken place there. Instruments were on the ground, broken into pieces. Blood was spilled over by one of the tables also. Hawat had what resembled a crow bar in his hand, covered in blood, and another one laid nearby.

Rone was holding Hawat's hand, and had tried to stop the bleeding with his jacket.

"Rone… I…" Hawat managed to gasp.  
"Don't talk brother; I'll get you out of here."

"No… don't…find Anirul…they, Makina…"

"I'll find her, no worries now."

"Good…bye." Hawat's last breath passed through his lips, but then his body turned to light and left through the doorway. Rone and Rodney couldn't believe their eyes as they looked at the energy and back to the empty clothes left behind. But thinking about this had to wait.

Rone was visibly distressed, his eyes were watering and he was muttering swear words. He stood up remarkably quickly. "They're not going to kill my whole damn family, I won't let them!" He started moving towards the door, he had his weapon in his hand, and tears were flowing.

"Where are we going?" McKay yelled after him.

"To find my sister! They are not killing her too!"


	2. Search and Rescue

**Chapter 2**

Rone and Rodney quickly ran into the Flyer and took off cloaked, in the direction of the cave system. Rone expected other Makina agents were taking her there. He had contacted the ASC and informed them of the situation. The rest of AS: 2, Col. Akusi and Sgt. Dura (transferred after Gallata's promotion), and AS: 4 were on their way.

"What do they want with Anirul?"

"Makina sometimes takes hostages, or if they are deemed to have information they want, Makina… tortures it out of them."

"We will reach them in time?"

"We should. They'd have to be on foot being as they use as little technology as possible. They probably expect to have time."

"It was an ambush; back at the house… they wanted me…"

"Yes, and they used Anirul to get to you, she really didn't have a reason to send for you. I thought it was odd."

"Oh, well then."

* * *

A few miles later they spotted Anirul and her captors. They were walking through a ravine, Anirul being led by one man, another one behind her, and one leading the whole group. The last man had a bandage wrapped around his bleeding arm. She seemed to be okay, she was walking anyway.

"Hawat must have hit that one…Dr. McKay, this is the plan. I'm going to land a little ways ahead and then we are going to ambush them."

Rodney did not like this idea at all, "Why don't you just use those weapons that worked so well before?"

"I don't want to risk hitting her."

McKay didn't want to risk it either.

Chief Belacu landed the Flyer as he said and gave McKay a personal cloaking device, one of the same devices that the Tialys Avenue teams use off world.

"I have programmed them so we will be able to see each other."

McKay looked at it and was wary of using it. It looked too much like the personal shield he found back in Atlantis that he used to throw the generator through the Gate for the black energy-sucking entity. Rone saw his hesitation; he put the device on his shirt and promptly disappeared. Rodney followed suit, and he could indeed see Rone.

Rone ran up to one side of the ravine, Rodney to the other. As the Makina agents came closer with Anirul, Rone signaled to Rodney to move in closer. Rone fired on the man who was leading Anirul, and she fell to the ground for cover. Rodney got the man who was last in line and the one in front. All three men were on the ground, and Rone and Rodney took off their cloaking devices.

Anirul looked quite happy to see them as she stood up, but Rone held his hand out to signal her to stay down. A twig snapped behind him. As he turned around he pulled his knife out of its holster on his belt and threw it with pinpoint accuracy at the hidden Makina agent. He was almost on top of him, with a knife in his hand, poised to strike. But, his cloaking device was on top of his heart, and as Rone's knife passed through it, it shorted out.

Rone untied Anirul's hands and the cloth around her mouth. She was bleeding from a cut above her left eyebrow rather profusely. Rone used the cloth to wipe her face clean, and as his hand passed over the cut it stopped bleeding.

"There, you'll be fine now."

Anirul was sobbing on Rone's shoulder, "They were… and then Hawat... he… he tried to stop them…"

"Shh, it's alright now. He's Ascended."

Anirul sniffed, "What, are you sure?"

"Saw it with my own eyes."

Rodney was standing aside, feeling very uncomfortable, and trying not to interrupt. Anirul calmed down and wiped her face. She seemed to just notice Rodney standing there, went over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Dr. McKay."

Rodney was taken back at this, and didn't return the hug, at first. But he wasn't going to let a chance to hug a beautiful woman pass him by.

Meanwhile, Chief Belacu fired on the agents McKay stunned, he really wanted them dead. He had kept his own weapon on kill, but switched McKay's to stun because he didn't know how good of a shot he was. He also went over to the agent he threw his knife into, stepped on him for a brace, pulled the knife out of the chest, and wiped off the remains of the cloaking device and blood on the dead man's uniform.

"Let's get out of here." Rone said. "AS: 4 and the rest of AS: 2 can clean this up."

"Good idea." Anirul said as she and Rodney separated.

They climbed into the Flyer, Rone in the pilot's seat, Rodney next to him, and Anirul in the back. She laid down and quickly fell asleep.

_-Hmm…The lights are on… "I'm home Hon! I went out and bought some food for dinner. I know I'm a little late; Hawat and Tom are in a meeting so they won't be here for a while yet anyway… Paulus? Hello?" what's going on…(She walked into the living room to see Paulus on the floor, his head bleeding, surrounded by Makina agents…next thing she knew, she was on the floor…in immense pain…) -_

"Will she be alright?" McKay asked as he glanced back at Anirul sleeping.

"In a little while. I expect this has trudged up memories of the day Makina attacked at the house in the city."

_-"Paulus where are we…"_

"_I don't know…wait, this is where I proposed to you, remember?"_

"_Oh yes, there's the tree we sat under, and the field of wildflowers. But how did we get here?"_

_A woman appeared in front of them, dressed in a nice suit like outfit. "I brought you. My name is Oma Desala."-_


	3. Visitation

**A/N: Hi szhismine, how's it going? Here's more for you :)**

**Chapter 3**

The next day was a strange one on Tialys. The people who attended Hawat Belacu's memorial service didn't know whether to be miserable or glad. It wasn't a funeral; he was gone, but not exactly. He had Ascended; perhaps he was with the Ancients themselves. There was a large turnout nonetheless. First Minster Brynisin was there; of course Anirul and Rone were, along with Col. Akusi, Sgt. Dura, and other Tialysians. Atlantis made quite a showing also, Hawat made a few friends during his three weeks there. Dr. McKay, Major Sheppard, Teyla, Dr. Weir…. the list goes on.

After the tablet signifying Hawat Belacu's achievements and life was erected in the center of Bealle, everyone started clearing out. First Minister Brynisin moved over to Dr. Weir.

"Dr. Weir."

"Yes First Minister?"

"I would like to have Dr. Belacu spend some time in Atlantis. She… needs a change of scenery, get her mind off of what's happened."  
"Of course she's welcome to come, as long as she wants to."

"I've known her all her life Doctor; I can tell she wants to go. It's just that she always thought her work had to be done here, on Tialys. But Atlantis is the city of the Ancients, perhaps there's something there that will help in her research."

"That's what we are hoping also."

"And she would be safe from Makina."

* * *

The next day, Dr. Anirul Belacu embarked on her journey to Atlantis. She didn't have a set amount of time to stay; she could leave whenever she decided to. As she waved goodbye to Rone and stepped through the Avenue, her thoughts were on watching Hawat as his head was driven in…

Everyone in Atlantis was very welcoming to Anirul, and careful not to bring up too much about when Hawat was there. Lieutenant Ford showed her to her quarters. After he left, she looked around. The room seemed nice enough; it had a sofa chair, and desk and chair. Anirul sat down on the bed, and tears started building up. She was thinking about Hawat, how he tried to save her but was killed, was that even the right word? in the process, and she could do nothing, though she tried. She should have figured out something to do, and she could have gotten Dr. McKay and Rone killed too, at least they didn't fall into that trap.

"Anirul sis, do not cry for little ol' me."

She looked up to see her older brother standing there, hands in his pockets.

"Hawat! But aren't you-"

"Ascended? Yep. It's been an interesting past few days. The memorial service was especially touching. I almost shed a tear when the tablet was erected, 'In memoriam of Dr. H. Belacu.' I didn't know I was _that_ important." He smiled.

"Oh come on, you designed the AC-300 series."

"True." He grinned.

"Did she guide you?"

"Oma? Nope. I managed all by myself. So I must be a pretty good soul then. I did not meet her either; apparently she's busy with someone named Anubis."

"It doesn't seem as though you've released your worldly burdens."

"I wasn't just going to let you sit there and cry for me when I am perfectly fine. In fact I am better than fine, I feel… I feel amazing. I met them!"

"The Ancients?"

"Yes. They were a little wary of me at first though, but I guess they figured if I ascended all by myself I couldn't be evil."

"The myth is true then?"

"Yes. Explains a lot doesn't it?"

"It sure does."

"You know Anirul; I would like to know why you did not Ascend when you had the chance."

"Hawat… I don't want to talk about it."  
"Hey, you have to talk about it sometime. So why not to me?"

"Because I don't want to remember."

"You will have to get through it sometime."

"I've already gotten through it."

"So why not just tell me?"

"Fine," Anirul sighed, "after Paulus and I were attacked by Makina, and Oma came, neither one of us could bring ourselves to give up on the world, on our work, on each other…"

"You just were not ready."

"Correct. But Paulus… he should have…"

"Perhaps it just was not his path."

"But why did I survive? And he perished…"

"It was not your fault Anirul. Makina is to blame."  
"I should have done something… then and for you…"

"Do you believe Tom and I do not have guilt for being late to dinner that night? Do you know how many times we talked it over, exactly what we would have done when the agents came and we were all there? It always ended with them dead, and the four of us alive. But it was just talk, that is all. This was my path, I am happy as I am." He anticipated her bringing Rone and Rodney up, sat down next to her, "And as for Rone and Dr. McKay, they made it out too."

"They could have been killed if they didn't see the agents waiting in ambush."

"But they did. It was not their time, as it was not yours either."  
"But why was it yours?"

"It just was alright? I have probably spoken too much already."

"The rules thing. How did they ever let you Ascend." Anirul shook her head teasingly.

"I am prohibited from interfering, but I can guide. So here I am, guiding. I figure if they do not punish me I'm good. They actually are very nice; I think I am starting to grow on them."

"I have an idea, why don't you just descend with all that knowledge you must have gained."

"Take human form? I could, but I don't want to, it is not my path."

Anirul actually laughed, "You achieving enlightenment, I just can't get over it."

"I just wanted you to know you deserve to be happy again."  
"I am happy."

"With work you are, but personally, don't you need something else?"

"No."  
"Not over Paulus?"

"I am. Our marriage was years ago, we were young… I'm not young anymore. I've grown. He will always be in my heart, but he's gone now, and he's not coming back. Though you seem to have." She laughed slightly.

"So why haven't you seen anyone?"

"Who is there to see on Tialys?"

"Who says he has to be from Tialys?" He smirked.

"Are you suggesting someone here in Atlantis?"

Hawat shrugged, "Maybe another doctor, I am sure you're done playing the politician's wife."

"Well I'm sure the doctors here have other things on their minds."  
"Well I'm not so sure of that. I have to get going, say hi to Rone for me." He started to dematerialize.

"Hawat! You're not just going to leave like that!" He fully disappeared. "Of all the nerve…"

* * *

Anirul was sitting down to dinner in the mess hall, which was a sort of stew from Tianna, the colony of Tialys. _Good, it's something familiar_.

"How can you eat that?" Rodney commented as he and Zelenka sat down. Rodney with a MRE.

"Easily." She shoved a bite in her mouth. "My mother used to make this."

"Poor family." Rodney said, opening up his MRE.

"Hey, my mother could cook a mean meal."

"How was your day Dr. Belacu?" Radek asked.

"Very interesting. Had a visit from my brother this morning."

Radek's face twisted, "I didn't know Rone was here."

"Oh he wasn't. I meant Hawat."

Both Rodney and Radek almost dropped their forks.

Rodney asked, "But I saw him ascend into a big ball of energy."

"Yes. Doesn't mean he's gone, really."

"How did you know about Ascension anyway?" He questioned.

"I had an experience with one of the Ascended once."

_This is getting interesting…_Rodney thought. "What one?"

"Oma Desala. Very nice woman." She hoped it would be left at that.

_The one that can't seem to leave Dr. Jackson alone, I shouldn't be surprised._ "Is there a reason she came to you, she didn't just show up one day for no reason."

Anirul shifted in her chair looking down at her food. "I was dying, but I survived."

"That must have been horrible." Radek said.

"It was eight years ago, Makina attack, fractured skull, bleeding in the brain. No big deal." She was trying to play it off.

"I would have if I were you. The scientific knowledge of it all alone would be worth it." Rodney said.

Anirul stood up, "If you would excuse me gentlemen, I have lost my appetite." She walked away.

"Now look what you've done, Rodney, you chased the woman away."

"What I'd say?"

"You obviously touched a nerve of some sort. You have no people skills do you?" Zelenka got up also.

"I have skills, different kind, but still." He grumbled as he was eating.

* * *

A/N : The next chapter switches gears to humor for a chapter.

Hope you all are enjoying this, and say something :P


	4. Late Night Lab Humor

**A/N: A little attempt at humor before some more action...

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Anirul had settled nicely in Atlantis, she was glad Tom had suggested she go. Moving out of Bealle to the country hadn't been far enough from Makina, here would be. Of course she made sure her team would send her updates three times a week about any progress. One thing she thought was annoying though was that lights always turned on for her and doors opened. _It would be hard to sneak up on people around here._ "I can do this all myself!" she even yelled at Atlantis once in the middle of the night walking through the hallways on her way back to her room from the lab. The city must have heard her because now she had to consciously think the doors open. She didn't mind. She spent most of her time down in the labs working with Dr. McKay and the other scientists. Well, mostly Rodney since they were always there after everyone else left. The rest of her time was used to search the Ancient database for references about Z.P.M.s.

It was Anirul's tenth day in Atlantis, and as usual it was nighttime and she was still in the lab with McKay. He was working on some sort of handheld, rectangular device at one of the tables, and she had a small sealed triangular tube filled with a liquid of some kind. Rodney was getting frustrated, as he couldn't turn his device on.

"What good is gene therapy if I can't use it!"

"Here let me try to activate it." Anirul asked from across the table.

Slipping it across the table, Rodney responded, "Fine, here."

It took but a second for Anirul to activate it. She didn't even have to pick it up; just touching it was good enough. "There, that should help."

"Thanks."

"Mmhmm, anytime at all." She picked up her own project again and managed to twist the top open.

Dr. Kavanagh came in, mumbling about forgetting a notebook, and bumped right into Anirul's chair, causing her to squeeze the tube and the liquid squirted out all over Rodney's shirt.

"I'm so sorry Dr. McKay…" Anirul said.

"Yea, its fine, just ruined my shirt that's all." As he stood up. "Aren't you done messing things up Kavanagh?"

"I'm going." He gave a short wave as he left with his work.

"Here, let me get you something." Anirul got up and went over to the counter behind her to get a towel. Rodney started heading over to her, "Do you even know what this stuff is?"

"Not yet."

"That's just great."

"I'm sure you will be fine, big baby." She smiled.

"Hey!"

She turned around, not expecting Rodney to be standing so close, facing her, and bumped right into him with enough force to knock them both down. She fell on top of him.

"Would you like to get off of me anytime soon?" Rodney snipped.

"I'm trying! Uh oh…"

"What?"

"I think I know what this stuff is now…"

"Don't tell me."

"An Ancient super-binding agent."

"That's just wonderful…"

"We should try to stand up."

"Right."

Rodney braced himself with his hands flat on the ground, Anirul did the same. They pushed themselves up off of the ground and got to standing up. The fronts of their shirts were indeed glued together.

"Well this is embarrassing." Anirul was trying to break the tension.

"You think?" Their faces were practically on top of each other. "Let's try pulling apart quickly."

"Alright"

"Now!" They tried to separate, but it hurt too much.

"Ahh! That hurt."

"You are a big baby." Anirul said, but in reality it really did bring tears to her eyes. Rodney could see them.

"We won't try that again. The binder must have seeped through our shirts onto our skin."

Their stance was awkward to say the least, with their arms just at their sides, so Anirul cautiously put her left hand around on Rodney's back, like in a dance, put the other on his shoulder, and rested her head on his shoulder so at least their faces weren't close to touching. _He smells good…_ Rodney also didn't know what to do with his hands, so he just wrapped his arms around her and folded his hands together behind her back. _Man is she thin, I could wrap my arms around her twice…_

"We should page Dr. Beckett." Anirul suggested.

"Good idea."

Just then, Dr. Radek Zelenka walked in and saw them in what seemed to be a rather passionate embrace. He started backing back out, but Anirul saw him.

"Hello Dr. Zelenka."

He stopped, "Hi Dr. Belacu, Rodney, am I interrupting something?"

"No, no, it's not what it looks like. We're binded together. Sort of an Ancient super-glue."

Radek nodded half believing, "Of course Rodney."

"Just bring Carson would you? Keep this quiet too."

"Sure." Radek left, laughing.

'This is going to all over Atlantis isn't it?" Anirul said; her head still on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it is Dr. Belacu."

"Just call me Anirul, Dr. Belacu was my brother, is my brother… you know what I mean."

"Call me Rodney then."

"Okay Rodney," Anirul smiled. "You've got to admit, this is pretty funny."

"Yes, I can hardly contain myself from bubbling out with laughter."

"You'll laugh at this someday. It could be worse; you could be standing like this with Kavaunaugh."

Rodney smiled, "True, I would have to kill myself then..."

"I can imagine someone asking me, 'So how was your night Anirul?' and I say 'Was in the lab, got glued to Rodney, you know the usual." They were both laughing now. "Or Major Sheppard asks you, 'Rodney, anything interesting happen last night?' and you say 'Actually, Anirul and I were quite inseparable the whole night."

"It was almost like we were glued together." Rodney added. Now they were hysterically laughing.

"This memory is certainly worse losing a shirt over."

"Oh right, Carson's going to have to cut us loose." Rodney realized.

"You wouldn't happen to have a couple extra shirts lying around here would you Rodney?"

"No. We're going to have to walk up to the infirmary like this unless I can convince Carson to bring us some."

"Fantastic. At least most of the normal people are in their quarters by now."

"You saying we're not normal? I resent that."

"Oh get a clue. Only abnormal people work through the night and get glued to their co-workers." She said laughing.

Dr. Beckett walked in at this moment, followed by Major Sheppard. Anirul and Rodney were still standing in the same position.

Anirul greeted John, "Hello Major."

"Hi Doctor."

"I told Zelenka to keep this quiet." Rodney scowled.

John smiled, "I passed him in the hallway laughing, and I pried it out of him."

"So what exactly happened you two?" Carson said as he placed his medical bag on the table and opened it. Rodney had his back to Carson, and John was still standing by the door.

"I was attempting to decipher what that tube was on the table there and just when I got it open," she pointed then put her hand back, "that jerk Kavanagh bumped me so it squirted all over Rodney's shirt. I got up to get a towel but then I bumped right into him and got stuck."

Carson walked over to them and Anirul brought her right hand to her side, Rodney his left, so he could get a better look.

"You're going to have to come up to the infirmary. That solution soaked through to your skin, who knows what sort of reaction it could cause."

"Couldn't you just bring us some shirts and cut us loose here?" Rodney asked.

"You're coming up to the infirmary anyway; I'm not making another trip lad." Honestly, Carson thought this was funny.

Rodney looked over at John, and John said smirking, "Don't look at me. I'm not even supposed to be here, remember?"

So began the walk through the hallways to the infirmary. It suffices to say that the few people in the halls started laughing when they saw Carson walking ahead of Rodney and Anirul walking sideways, then switching to Anirul walking backward, then Rodney walking backward, and John broadcasting behind them "Nothing to see here, they're just glued together. That's right; the two smartest people in Atlantis glued themselves together." Rodney could feel that Anirul was laughing too, trying her hardest not to though. He was just attempting to keep a brave face on. She thought there were worse ways to spend a night.

* * *

The next morning, the team was getting ready to go on a mission to investigate some Ancient ruins. Rodney was standing by the Gate when John came up to him.

"So am I still the Kirk or has that torch been passed to you McKay?"

"Very funny Major." Rodney snarked.

"I think she likes you."

"What? No she doesn't."

"Just saying what I suspect. The late night lab sessions, gluing herself to you…"  
"That was an accident."

"How do you know she didn't do it on purpose?"

"She wouldn't do that."

Lt. Ford walked up, "Who wouldn't do what sir?"

John answered him, "Dr. Belacu and McKay got glued together last night. Carson had to cut them apart. I thought everyone knew by now."

Aiden snuffled his laughing.

"Everyone knows? Great, this is just what I need, a rumor floating around about me and her."

"Think of it this way," John began, "When you two do get together, it won't be big news."

Teyla was the last one to walk up. "What would not be big news?"

Aiden turned to her, "That Dr. Belacu and Dr. McKay will get together."

"Oh I heard about the incident last night."

"Fabulous," Rodney muttered. "There is nothing going on I want you all to know."

"_Now_." John said as the gate activated.

"Good luck." Dr. Weir called over the communication system.

They waved as they stepped through the Gate, not knowing that this mission would be the catalyst to the revelation about the Tialysians.

* * *

**A/N: Im stealing this line from Belisse "feed the bunnies, keep them happy" !**


	5. Wounds

**A/N: szhismine: The Major has taken your bet, he says in three chapters. I guess you'll have to keep reading to see who wins, if anyone does. ;)**

**Belisse: hopefully you're getting unconfused... but you can always ask me anything over at our site if you need to.**

**Now back to the action... thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5** -_Wounds_

"Medical emergency in the Gateroom!"

_Now what happened! Why cant they just go on a mission and nobody gets bloody hurt!_ Dr. Beckett thought as he headed out with his team to the Gate.

They got there to see Lt. Ford on the ground surrounded by Major Sheppard, Dr. McKay and Teyla. Rodney was nursing his arm, and John was bleeding from a cut on his cheek. They were all covered in dust. A couple of the medical staff started checking them out while Carson checked on Aiden.

"What happened Major?" He asked as he was checking Aiden's pulse, his weak pulse.

* * *

"_Major, do you see what I see?" Teyla pointed to past the Stargate. The Gate was at the end of two thirty-foot lines of columns six feet apart connected by lintels that laid across them. The path that was flanked by these lines was ten feet across and only a few crossbeams were across it. The columns then shaped around the Gate. At the other end was a building, looking rather like a Temple and keeping with the same style as the columns. Dr. McKay was back by this Temple looking at the writings, Lt. Ford was halfway down the line, and Major Sheppard and Teyla were in between them._

"_Holy crap, that can't be good."_

_Aiden heard them talking, "What's not sir?"_

_John nodded his head in the direction that Teyla had pointed. Aiden looked up,_

"_We should get out of here now sir."_

"_I agree…" He called back to Rodney, "McKay!"_

"_What! I'm busy back here." He kept his head down. "As far as I can tell this wasn't built by the Ancients, but there still could be something of value here."_

"_McKay! Look over at that!" The Major sounded slightly worried._

_Rodney looked up and saw what they were all staring at, "That's a volcano, and it's smoking…" Ash started lightly falling._

"_Exactly, we have to move it."_

"_Okay, okay, I'm coming, go!" Rodney started gathering up the few pieces of equipment he set down. Lt. Ford was heading back towards the Gate, followed by Teyla and Major Sheppard._

_At that moment, the ground started shaking, and McKay caught up with the Major and Teyla, "These ruins aren't sound enough for this!"_

"_I know McKay! Let's just get out of here."_

_The volcano started erupting violently, and the ruins started falling all around them. All they could do was dodge the collapsing columns and crossbeams. It was too dangerous to try and get off of the path, being as they would have to cross where there were the most ruins, at least in the middle there was only the occasional crossbeam. Pieces were falling everywhere to the sides of them as the ground continued to shake. One of the crossbeams fell in front of Major Sheppard, Teyla, and McKay, breaking in half. The three of them jumped back, McKay tripping over a piece of a column that had rolled into the path. They heard Lt. Ford yell ahead of them and saw a piece of yet another crossbeam knock him onto his back, landing on top of him, and rolling off. A small piece of the ruins fell on McKay's left arm, crushing it between itself and the ground._

"_Go get the Lieutenant, Major! I'll get Dr. McKay!" Teyla yelled over the noise. Major Sheppard jumped over the fallen crossbeam that had almost crushed the three of them, and picked up an unconscious Aiden while Teyla helped Rodney._

"_Ahh that hurts!... How's Ford?" Rodney yelled to Teyla over the still persistent noise as she helped him up._

"_I do not know, we'll have to wait until we return."_

_They caught up with the Major carrying Aiden, dodging the few remaining falling ruins as the ground settled into motionlessness. Teyla dialed the Gate and entered her IDC. They stepped through the Gate just as the lava was nearing.

* * *

_

"We were checking out some ruins, and they collapsed on him when the volcano blew."

Carson checked under Aiden's shirt, there was massive bruising. "Let's move him to surgery!" Carson said to his team. There was a trail of people following on the way to the infirmary, so no one really noticed that Anirul Belacu was close behind the stretcher.

Most everyone was stopped from coming into the infirmary except the team and Anirul. They laid Lt. Aiden Ford out on the bed, Carson examining him more fully, his face did not look positive.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"He has massive internal bleeding, broken ribs… and who knows what else until he gets into surgery. It'll be close."

No one noticed as Anirul was activating an Ancient device that hadn't been activated in 10,000 years. It consisted of a table for most likely a person and an overhead cover extending the length the table. Anirul called over to Dr. Beckett, "Bring the lieutenant over here, now!"

They all turned their heads quickly to the other side of the infirmary to see that she had powered up the Ancient device and had it ready. They all just looked at her.

"No one tells me what to do in my infirmary! He needs surgery." Carson called over.

"Do I have to do this myself?" Anirul called back, annoyed, and started walking over. She got right up to Carson, "If you do not let me take him over there now, he will die." Carson could see the seriousness in her eyes, she certainly was not kidding around.

"If he doesn't make it…" Carson began.

"He will." Anirul said positively.

Aiden was placed on the table, and Anirul lowered the cover down on him. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing. She then pressed some symbols on the side of the machine. "Step back everyone."

The machine started emitting a white light that enveloped Aiden. In a minute, Aiden could be heard coughing. Anirul turned the machine off and lifted the cover. She smiled when she saw the lieutenant conscious and breathing regularly and backed off to let Dr. Beckett examine him.

"Hi lad, how are you feeling?"

"Alright, chest hurts, what happened?"

"I'm not so sure." Carson examined him, the bruising was gone.

Anirul snuck away as the Major, Rodney, and Teyla crowded around Aiden, looking very pleased to have him okay. But Rodney noticed, he pulled away from the nurse who was prying at his broken arm, and stopped her in the hall as she was walking towards her room. He grabbed her with his right arm; he was nursing his left, "What did you do back there?"

"My job." She seemed to be in an altered state, but snapped out of it. "He'll be perfectly fine now."

Rodney was concerned, "How did you know what that machine did? We couldn't figure it out."

Anirul shrugged, "I just knew."

"You _just _knew?"

"I can't explain it Rodney. Oh look at your arm, here." She took his hand in hers, and the pain dissipated a small amount. "Go back to the infirmary, would you? The machine can't heal broken bones." She started to walk away, but he caught her with his good arm again.

"You're not going to walk away like that! Talk to me!"

"I don't want to talk about it! Now please, let it go." Her eyes were getting moist.

"I won't just let it go, Anirul I- it's important."

"All I did was press a few buttons, okay?"

"Alright. But now why doesn't my arm hurt so much?"

"I- I helped it as much as I could."

"You _helped_ it? How?"

"It's really not that much of an issue."

"Like hell it isn't!"

"Do you really want to know? Fine I'll tell you the whole damn story Rodney. It's a… a mental ability Tialysians have. I first used this… ability on my father when he was dying on me." Her eyes were getting worse now.

"Anirul you don't have to-"

"I was little, eleven years old, and I begged him, I _begged_ him to take me out in the new line of Flyers. So he did, but there was a malfunction, we crashed, he wasn't secured in his seat like I was, he flew into the front window, and I- I was shaken but was alright. He was dying, a broken rib punctured his lung, he couldn't breath, and he was knocked unconscious. I remember crying and moving my hand across one the cuts on his face, and it stopped bleeding. It stopped, it just stopped. I was scared, I knew of the ability before, but I could never get it to work for me, but then it did, and I was _happy_, happy because I thought I could heal him." She shook her head. "But I didn't understand it doesn't work that way, only with small things. Cuts, scrapes, little bruises, minor aches and pains. It only works when it's someone I lo- care about."

Rodney was standing there, stunned, for once not knowing what to say.

"So will you please go back to the infirmary now?" Anirul pleaded and she walked away.

* * *

**A/N: let the reviews fly...**


	6. A Tale of Two Discoveries

**A/N: A semi-short interlude Chapter...

* * *

****Chapter 6** –_A Tale of Two Discoveries_

It was the next morning when Dr. Weir walked into the infirmary, looking for Dr. Beckett and news of Lt. Ford.

"I was about to page you." Carson said as he met her.

"How is Lt. Ford?" Elizabeth asked.

He chuckled a little, "Oh he's healthy enough to flirt with all my nurses. He'll have a while to do that, as the X-rays show he has four broken ribs, but other than that there's nothing wrong with the lad. Not even a scratch."

"And that machine is responsible?"

"Aye. It's quite an amazing contraption. It rapidly accelerates the body's natural healing processes. But for some reason, it doesn't have the same effect on bone tissue."

"And it took Dr. Belacu to activate it."

"I have a suspicion why, I'll explain when Rodney gets up here."

Just then, he walked into the room, his broken left arm in a cast.

"This is really starting to itch Carson, it's driving me crazy! Can't you just take if off and I'll use a sling."

"It cannot be that bad this early, so stop your complaining."

Elizabeth steered the conversation, "What did you want Dr. Beckett?"

"Oh yes, I wanted to show you this." Carson brought up a screen on the laptop, one side had one set of DNA, and the other side had another and was highlighted in some places.

"What exactly are we looking at?"

Rodney got close to the screen and pointed, "Carson, this is amazing, whose DNA is this on the right?"

"Dr. Anirul Belacu's," He brought up another column so there were three on the screen. "That is Hawat's." It was also highlighted in places. "I didn't feel the need to do this when she first came to Atlantis, but after the events of yesterday I thought I should. I ran the blood sample I took through a DNA comparison test; I did it twice to make sure. Then I used the sample I still had from Hawat to triple check. A percentage of her and Hawat's genetic makeup isn't human."

"It's Ancient."

"Aye Rodney, that's what I expect. The ATA gene she has is the most prominent I've seen, even more than Major Sheppard's. It could be why only she could activate the machine."

"How much exactly is Ancient DNA?" Elizabeth asked.

"Thirty percent."

"That's quite a lot Carson." She said.

"Aye, it is. Especially considering that humans and primates are a mere few percentage points different. I couldn't believe it at first."

"The Ancients that fled to her planet during the war, they must have blended into Tialysian society."

"Exactly what I was thinking Rodney."

Dr. Weir asked, "Do you think she knew all along Carson?"

"I'm not sure. It would be possible the Tialysians suspected, but could never prove it."

* * *

Dr. McKay found Anirul down in the lab. She was visibly excited over something huge. 

"Rodney! I'm so glad you're here. You're never going to believe this!"

All thoughts of her being part Ancient slipped his mind, "Believe what?" He stepped over to the laptop she was working on.

"I've been searching the Ancient database, and I found deeply buried in some pointless information a reference to a 'Power Supply Laboratory', and I believe they mean ZedPMs."

"This is incredible! Is it in the city?"

"Of course! According to the map," She pointed to the lab, "we should be able to get there in… twenty-five minutes."

"It's in a completely unexplored part of the city… I'll page Major Sheppard to go with us."

"No, there's no need. I don't want to excite everyone and then find nothing. Let's just go, Come on, bring your laptop and I'll bring mine." She unplugged hers and headed out the door. He was standing there in disbelief. "Are you coming Rodney?"

He snapped back into consciousness, "Yes, yes I'm coming! As long as you don't get us lost."

"I won't, don't worry."

They had to take the transporters down to the bottom of the tower and cross the rest of the way on foot. All the way there they were in not a heated debate, but rather intense speculation over what they would discover upon reaching the lab. Schematics? Samples? Operating instructions? Z.P.M.s in various stages of construction? Even a fully charged Z.P.M.? That would be the best outcome. They could just imagine everyone's faces if they came back with a charged Z.P.M., out of nowhere! Of course they also discussed the possibility of finding absolutely nothing, but they hoped there would be something of use.

The sight of the two doctors walking and talking elatedly through the inhabited parts of Atlantis just fueled the already rampant rumors spreading about them. But, they were too busy at the time being to notice.

Dr. McKay and Dr. Belacu arrived in the final hallway of the journey to the new lab.

"Oh by the way Rodney, did you ever decipher what that device I had to activate for you was?"

"A personal recorder with some Ancient man's 'to do' list."

"Remarkably uninteresting?"

"I wouldn't say that, only not as interesting as this hopefully will be."

"Hopefully. Is Dr. Beckett making any progress with the compound?"

"He has some hesitation with it, after what happened with the Hoffans."

"Hoffans? I don't know of them, what happened?"

"They made a vaccine to protect against Wraith feeding, Carson helped, it succeeded in half the population, but had deadly side effects for the other. It shook him up quite a bit."

"Understandably. Did they know of the side effects?"

"Yes, but they all still took it."

"Then he shouldn't blame himself. He didn't inject all of them against their will. And the compound the Ancient scientists made on Tialys has no such effects. It won't even harm his lab mice."

"He knows that."

"I wish I could help, but anything to do with biology isn't my expertise. We haven't exactly spent too much time studying the compound on Tialys. Honestly, we never felt the need."

"Well he has all of the Ancients' files on it. Those will keep him busy."

They kept walking down the hallway, but Anirul stopped and walked back the other way. "Wait we passed it..."

"See you are getting us lost!" He snipped.  
"No I'm not, the lab is right… here." She pointed to the room on her left.


	7. A Discovery Explored

**A/N: This was originally longer, but I split it into two chapters because it was getting long.**

**Enjoy !

* * *

**

**Chapter 7** –_A Discovery Explored_

Anirul and Rodney walked into the newly discovered lab, and the room automatically lit up. The lab kept in the style of the city, and was about twenty feet wide by fifteen feet with a main console in the center. It had a crystal screen protruding from the top. Three lab tables were also in the room and a counter stretched around the sides. It had what looked like drawers and cabinets hanging on the walls. Anirul immediately headed over to the screen console, and Rodney went to the counters, opening the drawers with a push of a button.

She was searching the console, which turned out to be an Ancient computer completely independent of the city database and the crystal was the monitor. She didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed.

"This will take longer than I anticipated." She sighed and started tying her brown hair up in a ponytail.

"What will?" Rodney walked over with his hands in his pockets to see what she was looking at. It was a perfect diagram of a Z.P.M. He read some of the descriptions about the structure and materials of the Z.P.M. itself. He was equally as excited and disappointed at what they had found.

Anirul finished tying her hair and rested her elbows on the console, "The crystalline structure itself is crucial to the design, it has to be so exact, there is no margin for error."

"And molded in one piece."

"Out of the rarest element in the galaxy."

"No wonder why there aren't a ton of these laying around here." Rodney motioned with his right hand, the one not on the broken arm.

"That and they last for thousands of years, so why would the Ancients need a ton at one time?" Anirul commented.

"That thought has crossed my mind."

Anirul took her elbows off the console and interfaced her laptop with the Ancient computer and started copying the files.

Rodney continued, "You would think in this lab there would be some of the element."

"And equipment to build a ZedPM."

They started the search, opening cabinets and drawers. Equipment that resembled chemistry equipment, test tubes, burners…were revealed, but not what they were looking for.

Rodney opened one of the last unexplored cabinets and excitement spread across his face, at least until he moved the device and it split into two pieces.

"Give me a hand with this."

"With what my favorite one-armed-scientist?" She looked over at him.

"Don't call me that, I still have both arms. The left just has a shattered ulna, a fractured radius and a cast." He scowled at the thought that she called _him_ a name.

"I apologize." She walked over to the cabinet, "Oh, what do we have here?" She pulled one piece out at a time using both hands. Put together the pieces were a perfect model of a Z.P.M., opened, they revealed the center structure of a Z.P.M. She put it back together and carefully brought it over to one of the tables.

They talked scientific techno-babble over it for a quite a few minutes and continued the search. This time Anirul found something.

"Rodney, I believe this is some of the raw element." She brought it over to the same table as the model.

He walked over to her right side, "I think you're right." It was a round ore, about the size of a baseball, with raw crystals intertwined with rough rock.

Right then Rodney's radio came on with Carson's voice.

"Rodney, do you know where Dr. Belacu is? I need her down in the infirmary."

Anirul and Rodney's eyes met, and she whispered "Caught."

He was trying to avoid any uneasy questions, "Carson, I'll have her come to the infirmary as soon as she can."

"Where is she, she's not down in the lab, and for that matter, where are you?"

Anirul motioned for Rodney to let her speak, well really made him let her speak by putting her hand on his mouth, his eyes widened, "Dr. Beckett, we are in a new laboratory we discovered. I can meet you in thirty, thirty-five minutes." She winced at the expected answer; Rodney swatted her hand away, scowled at her and whispered "Don't _do_ that!" He couldn't believe she actually just did that, to _him_. She scowled back not so seriously.

"Thirty minutes! Where exactly is this lab?"

Rodney spoke, "In an unexplored part of the city."

"And you two went there by yourselves?"

Anirul explained still wincing, "I didn't feel the need to involve anyone else."

Carson sighed, "Just get down here would you lass?"

"I will Dr. Beckett." The radio was silent. She started rocking on her heels, "So, we should go." She really didn't want to go back to civilization though. It was nice being out with Rodney where no other people were. Sometimes, people got on her nerves. That was one reason she had moved out to the country on Tialys, added to getting away from the city where her husband was assassinated eight years before. For some reason, Rodney didn't get on her nerves though.

"Yeah, no kidding." Rodney thought this woman would be the death of him one day. She treated him carelessly, but then respectfully. She took uncalculated risks, like how they first met. Major Sheppard, Teyla, Lt. Ford, and he were standing by the archway that led to her house in the country and she shot them all! Not with a projectile weapon, but it knocked them out. This one woman captured all four of them and then went on to have the audacity to confront them in the… well it wasn't a cell, it was a living room. But then she was cautious, not wanting to get the hopes of the city up with the reference to the lab. She was confusing to him, yet alluring. He could save the day, but not figure her out.

They gathered up their things, leaving the model and ore for another time, it wasn't like anything was going anywhere.

Anirul asked, "Do you know why he wants to see me?"

"I have a vague suspicion." The part Ancient fact suddenly leapt back into the forefront of his mind.

"Rodney…" She looked at him with her blue eyes that he just couldn't defy.

"Something about some of your genetic makeup being Ancient."

"Oh, alright. Let's go." She didn't seem to be surprised at all.

They moved out of the lab and the lights shut themselves off. On the walk back, Rodney and Anirul were fervently discussing the Z.P.M. laboratory, full of techno-babble about the structure of them and how exactly they draw energy from subspace/time. It was still cloudy, but with the discovery of the lab, it was becoming clearer. The problem would be finding the material to construct a Z.P.M. So far, the Ancient computer in the Z.P.M. lab didn't give a location. They had a great deal of information from the lab to sort through. Anirul had managed to copy only a fraction of the files; it was strange how the lab was independent of the database.

They stopped in the regular lab to drop off their laptops, and headed up to the infirmary already passing the thirty-five minute mark.


	8. Another Exploration

**A/N: I suppose I should have mentioned earlier where I'm placing this fic in the time line of the series. I don't know if you have picked up on the references to "Hide and Seek," "Poisoning the Well" and "Sanctuary" so of course it happens after those, right after "Before I Sleep" and before "The Brotherhood."  
****And there's a little SG: 1 reference in this chapter.**

**Enjoy :) Its nearing a close, looks like two more chapters, so if you have any questions ask them. I dont want to overlook something.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8** –_ Another Exploration_

"What took you two so long?" Carson was a wee bit annoyed at the sight of Rodney and Anirul strolling in, late, and laughing.

She took a breath, "I apologize Dr. Beckett, we had to make a stop at the lab."

"Well alright, take a seat on the bed for me would ya?"

"Okay." She sat down on the infirmary bed; Carson had his lab coat on and a clipboard in his hand. He pulled up a chair and sat down; Rodney was standing next to Anirul, hands folded behind his back.

"What exactly do you know of your ancestry Dr. Belacu?"

"I know that you know about some of my ancestors being Ancients so let's just start from there shall we?"

Carson looked up at Rodney with that doctor's glare.

He felt the need to defend himself, "She asked me."

Carson sighed, _this woman has him wrapped around her finger_, "Please continue Dr. Belacu."

"There is a myth, not a myth anymore I guess, that the Ancients that came to Tialys survived along with the few Tialysians when the Wraith attacked. About a hundred total people survived. Not much is known about that time since they didn't exactly keep personal records, the records actually stop there. But we have suspected that the two societies became one, it would just be natural and reasonable. When Hawat visited me, he confirmed this."

"What did he say exactly?" Carson asked.

"He said the Ascended Ancients were wary of him at first, it would make sense, I mean we are descended from the rebel Ancients."

Rodney questioned, "Rebel?"

Anirul looked up at him, "They defied direct orders to stop their research, fled with valuable equipment… in essence they rebelled. And of course Hawat being able to Ascend without outside aid goes along with being part Ancient."

"What about the ability you told Rodney about?"

"I told him all I know Dr. Beckett."

"I've been thinking," Rodney began. "There was an incident at the Antarctic outpost when that little alien guy was there, god what was his name… Jonas Quinn, that was it."

"Your point?" Carson commented.

Rodney sneered, "I'm getting to it." He continued, "They found a frozen woman there, an Ancient, who healed some infected scientists with the touch of her hand," he held out his hand and pointed.

Carson caught on immediately, "So the Tialysians would have a weaker ability due to their only being part Ancient."

"Exactly."

The reference was lost on Anirul but she jumped back into the conversation, "Sounds logical to me."

Something else had been bothering Carson though, the fact that the day before she activated the machine after being in Atlantis for a mere eleven days. They had been there for months and had no idea what it was. He moved the conversation on, intending to come back to the healing ability later.

"Dr. Belacu, could you describe what you were thinking when you activated the Ancient device?"

"I wasn't really thinking, it was more as if I was recalling something, and just reacting."

"Hmm. Everyone in your whole family are scientists?" Dr. Beckett was obviously thinking about something. He was the only one not looking lost at the moment.

"Yes… well not exactly. You know Rone is also in the military, takes after our father who was a scientist and a Commander. His father was a complete military man, and his mother was a physicist."

He was writing notes down, "And your mother's side of the family?"

"My mother was an astrophysicist; her father was the chief medical doctor on base. That's how he met my grandmother; she worked on the base as an astrophysicist also."

"How about your husband's family, the Brynisins?"

She paused for a second and slowly said, "Most were in government as far as I know… like Paulus was… what exactly are you trying to get at?"

"I'm not exactly positive yet. Give me a moment."

Now Anirul started thinking, "Rodney, are you the only astrophysicist in your family?"

"Yes…" Rodney's eyes narrowed, he didn't like being the only one lost.

"Dr. Beckett, only medical doctor?"

Carson snapped back into reality, "Aye."

Anirul continued, "So your people's family members don't follow their parents' professions?"

"It's not unusual to continue a 'family business' but not to the extent that your people do." Carson replied.

Anirul nodded, thinking. She was still sitting on the bed, hands in her lap; Carson in the chair, leg crossed over the other, and holding his chin; and now Rodney sat down next to Anirul, arms folded. The sight of the three intelligent doctors sitting in silence staring out into nothingness in the infirmary would have been hilarious to everyone, if someone had seen it, but that part of the infirmary was all but empty that day.

They sat like that for a full minute before Rodney titled his head, and directed his speech at Carson, "You're thinking about a type of genetic memory."

"Aye. But not actual memories; knowledge and intense predispositions."

Anirul nodded her head, "Because Tialysian families follow the same occupations."

"Partly," Carson said. "The fact that you knew what the machine did without ever touching it before is the real tip off."

"My grandfather was the medical doctor, must have got it from his side."

Rodney asked her, "What professions did the Ancients that fled to Tialys follow?"

"Well of course there were the scientists working on the compound, so biologists, geneticists, and medical doctors. Then physicists, military personnel, and the government leaders who supported the continuation of the work."

"Are those the only professions that are family-orientated?"

"Now that you mentioned it Dr. Beckett, yes."

"Of course, that adds support to my theory."

Before he could continue Anirul chimed in something else, "You know boys I've only now realized something."

Carson and Rodney looked at each other and thought, _Did she just call us Boys?_

"When I first talked to Major Sheppard and you Rodney on my planet,"

"You mean when you were holding a weapon on us?"

"Yes, but that's not the point." She sneered.

"Course not." Rodney snarked.

"I felt reassured about you, I knew you weren't enemies, and I trusted you. I felt, and I still feel, this feeling the strongest from Major Sheppard, but I also get it from you two. The three of you have the ATA gene as you call it, and the Major has the strongest am I correct?"

"Aye."

"I must get this feeling because I am descended from the Ancients and can sense the gene in you. The same as I immediately knew you were not the Ancients themselves; the only gene you possess that is not inherently human is the ATA gene."

"You can actually sense the gene is us?"

"Stranger things have happened in this place, a species that feeds off of human life energy for example."

Carson ignored Rodney's comment and continued to speak with Anirul, "You have given me a good amount of information Dr. Belacu. That will be all for today, but tomorrow I'd like you back here for some tests."

"That will be no problem. Since we're done here, where is Lt. Ford? I would like to see him." She stood up.

Carson pointed, "He's on the other side of the infirmary."

"Thank you. Rodney, I'll see you in the lab later I expect?"

"Where else would I be?"

"The cafeteria." She smirked, he shrugged.

* * *

Anirul walked over and found Aiden sitting up in the bed, his chest bandaged, talking to one of the nurses.

"Don't let me interrupt."

The nurse blushed, "I was just leaving Doctor," and she walked away.

Aiden turned to Anirul, "Hi Doctor, I was wondering when you would show up."

"I meant to come sooner, but I got a little side tracked earlier." She was standing on the side.

"Don't worry about it; I've had plenty of other visitors."

"I assume Major Sheppard came by."

"Yep, yesterday and this morning." He changed position by bracing himself, he winced a little.

"That's right, it's the afternoon now, I loose track of time. Do you remember much about yesterday after the ruins collapsed?"

He shook his head, "No, just waking up on that machine and being told that you saved my life."

She shrugged, "It was a group effort. If Major Sheppard didn't carry you out as fast as he did it wouldn't have been so easy. Even if I wasn't here, you would have gone into surgery."

"But then I'd have some pretty nasty scars. I've just noticed something this morning, I don't have any scars."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a scar from a dog bite when I was a kid on my left hand," He pointed to where it was, "Now it's gone."

She took a look, "So it is."

"I assume it was that machine."

"It accelerates the body's healing processes, it would make sense."

"Too bad it can't heal bones." He winced a little. She knew he wouldn't want to talk about pain too much, so she didn't say anything.

"I wish it did, then you would be out of here by now free to go on more dangerous missions." She smirked.

"Hey, we couldn't exactly predict that the volcano would erupt when we were there."

"I know Lieutenant. Just a little off-kilter humor."

"You have an odd sense of humor, don't make me laugh, it'll hurt." He could swear she was a lot like McKay, he wondered if he was the only one to notice.

"I'll try not to."

"Good afternoon." Teyla said as she walked up to Aiden and Anirul.

"Good afternoon to you too. Come to check up on our lieutenant here?"

"Yes." She directed her speech at him caringly, "How are you feeling today?"

"Alright."

"Not in too much pain are you?"

"There's some." He didn't want to admit being in agony in front of two women, awfully pretty women. "I'm better now that you two are here."

Teyla and Anirul laughed a little and Teyla said, "I'm sure you have had plenty of other visitors Lieutenant."

"One never knows how popular he is until he's laid up in a hospital bed." He responded.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave, I have some work to do. Glad to see you're alright Lieutenant. I will see you later Teyla."

Before she could leave Teyla called her, "Oh, Doctor?"

"Yes?"

The Makina attack on Anirul had worried Teyla, "I was wondering if you would be interested in some self-defense training."

"Really?" Anirul couldn't think of anyone better to teach her. "I'd be delighted. Do you have a time in mind?"

Teyla thought for a moment, "Tomorrow morning, eight o'clock in the gymnasium?"

"Sounds good. I'll be there." Anirul waved goodbye and walked out thinking about the events of the day, tomorrow might be just as interesting.

* * *


	9. An Astrophysicist's Day is Never Dull

**

* * *

Chapter 9- _A Scientist's Day is Never Dull_**

It was the morning of Dr. Belacu's thirteenth day in Atlantis, lucky thirteen, or unlucky depending on how you view it. Teyla and Anirul were down in the gymnasium having their training session. Anirul was wearing what can be compared to black athletic pants on Earth and a blue straight-necked tank top with wide straps. She also had her hair tied up. Teyla was wearing her usual sparring outfit, the leather-type skirt and short top, hair down. They certainly looked like they were from different planets.

"We will start with some basic blocking moves." She threw Anirul one of those stick/staffs. Teyla kept one for herself. Anirul caught it easily, only a little bit clumsily.

"You're the teacher."

"We'll start slow at first, using the one staff, then progress to two and more hand-to-hand. Ready?" Teyla took a fighting stance. Anirul nodded and as soon as she did Teyla advanced swiftly and aimed for Anirul's left shoulder with the staff, Anirul attempted to move out of the way and block, but Teyla lightly hit her shoulder.

Anirul felt a little discouraged, "You know I've never even hit anyone seriously before."

"You'll be perfectly fine. You're a beginner. I want you to try and read my actions, what I'm going to do next and block me."

"That sounds easier then it is I imagine."

Teyla moved to Anirul's right, and she moved to the left, keeping the circle and the same distance between them. Teyla advanced and whipped the staff at Anirul's right leg, but she blocked it with the staff. Teyla kept advancing, pushing Anirul back towards the wall and attacking with the staff. Anirul blocked the next two moves at her shoulder and side, but missed the third and Teyla swept her off her feet onto her back.

"You're doing better." Teyla encouraged Anirul as she helped her up.

"It's a slow progression, but a progression nonetheless." Anirul was standing now, and picked up her staff.

"We'll begin again."

* * *

Dr. Weir was in the usual Department Head morning meeting with Major Sheppard, Dr. McKay, and Dr. Beckett. John and Rodney were bickering about something to do with Dr. Anirul Belacu. Rodney had arrived late and yawning, giving John plenty of material to play with. Rodney replied by saying he was in the lab most of the night. As hilarious as it was to watch the two, Elizabeth just had to stop it.

"Gentlemen please, this is a morning meeting not a rumor mill."

"He started it." John said.

"I did not." Rodney defended himself.

Carson jumped in, "Actually, I think you did Major."

"Whose side are you on here Doc?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Gentlemen we are going to get started." Sometimes she wondered how she managed to keep these men in check. "As I'm sure you realized Major, your team will be back on active duty once Dr. Beckett signs off on Lt. Ford's medical clearance and Rodney's cast comes off."

John nodded.

"This cast is really driving me crazy Carson." He was desperately trying to scratch.

"I'll change it later if it's really that bad, would that satisfy you?"

"Yes it would."

"Carson, what is the status of your research on the Tialysians?"

"I've asked Dr. Belacu to come to the infirmary at ten o'clock for a P.E.T. of her brain to see if I can map the part that controls her healing ability. It's my theory that she uses a part that lies dormant in us, but the whole area needed to have the full healing ability is not activated, due to the fact she doesn't have all the Ancient genes. It is a possibility that the other dormant neural pathways could be triggered some way down the line. As for their Ancient ancestry and genetic memory, I'm working on it."

"Any progress on the compound?"

"From what I can decipher from the Ancients' work, the compound is activated by the specific Wraith gene that allows them to feed. It then progresses to shut down the neural connections in the Wraith body and brain. It is unlike what the Hoffans developed, much more advanced and obviously harmless to humans and the like."

"The Ancients were the ones to create it after all. This could be huge Carson, a true biological weapon against the Wraith. Focus your efforts on the duplication of the compound."

"Honestly, I've never anything like it. Even that nanovirus was completely different, that was a machine, this is biological."

"I understand. Rodney, what about the Z.P.M. lab?"

"The computer is independent of the database. There's enough information there to keep my whole team busy for a year."

"Is it possible the Ancients kept it independent so it would be hidden?"

"From what? Themselves?" Rodney snarked at John.

"No, from infiltrators into the city, the Wraith perhaps. They hid Z.P.M.s in the galaxy."

"It's a possibility." Then Rodney started going off on a rant, "What we've discovered is that the Ancients designed the ZedPM so that in order to construct one you need to structure the formation of the crystallization in a very specific order, that in itself is crucial to containing the field-"

Elizabeth stopped him, "All I need to know is can you construct a working one and how soon?"

"Yes, and not anytime soon."

"How long?"

"A year."

"A year!" That is not what she wanted to hear.

"You see the problem is that the element we need to actually form the ZedPM is found only in the smallest quantities in scarce places in the galaxy, and then on top of that we need special equipment which is nowhere to be found."

"Then keep the main focus on the Tialysian maquial generators."

"Already have Zelenka and a few others on it full time."

John jumped in, "Am I the only one wondering why they don't just give us a generator to start out with?"

Elizabeth replied, "They have none to spare. The ones they possess are needed to keep their cities cloaked from the Wraith. Our best bet is to keep the Tialysians a secret from them or they will attack Tialys. They made a mistake thousands of years ago by missing a few. I'm sure the Wraith will not mistakenly leave survivors this time around. Especially after the Tialysians have started research on the compound after all these years."

Rodney added, "And the generators themselves take a while to construct. But it will be worth it, one maquial generator will equal three naquadah generators. Hopefully we will have time before the Wraith attack or we're in huge trouble."

"I will also be sending teams to the five planets with Z.P.M.s I- the other me gave us. Major Sheppard, anything to report?"

"The military is running smoothly, everyone's carrying out their assignments, there's no disciplinary problems, no court marshals…"

"Sounds good. I think we're done here. Thank you gentlemen, have a good day."

Elizabeth and Carson got up and left the room, listening to John and Rodney who immediately got back into the bickering session.

* * *

Anirul nodded. She was determined not to get swept this time. She took a defensive stance. Teyla twirled her staff, spun around, and aimed for Anirul's back, but only caught air. Anirul had ducked out of the way and was now behind Teyla. Teyla turned around to face her. They danced in a circle until Teyla again aimed for her left shoulder, and made contact. They separated.

Teyla was surprised how quickly Anirul was picking up, but glad also. Of course she was going immensely easy on Anirul, but perhaps with more training, she would be able to stave off another attack if need be. Anirul was equally as surprised, but then remembered the play-fights she would always get into with her brothers when they were young children. She remembered winning, frequently, due to waiting for them to go on the offensive. Interesting.

She waited for another attack by Teyla, and got it. But Teyla had been going easy on her before, and now she stepped it up a slight amount and hit the back of Anirul's legs, causing her to collapse on her knees. She was clutching the staff in front of her, not watching as Teyla moved behind her.

"You're forgetting to watch me."

Anirul stood up slowly, listening closely to Teyla's movements and breathing behind her. She waited. Teyla swung the staff at her arm; Anirul dodged and swung her staff at Teyla's side, making good contact.

"You have had much improvement."

Anirul smiled, "Thank you." They were standing facing each other, breathing heavily. "Are we done with these things?" Anirul asked, referring to the staffs.

"If you would like, yes." They both threw them down off to the side. As defense against Makina agents was the reason Teyla had offered to train Anirul, she asked, "How did the agents capture you exactly?"

Anirul thought a moment, "Basically they caught us by surprise. One man grabbed me from behind as the others grabbed Hawat."

"Show me."

"Alright." Anirul moved to behind Teyla, "He put his right arm around my neck, and his other around my stomach." She demonstrated and Teyla grabbed Anirul's arm around her neck, bent her knees and back, and flipped Anirul on her back, so as she was staring at Teyla standing over her.

"I should have done that I suppose." Anirul commented as Teyla once again helped her up.

"It would have been beneficial. I want to see if you can do that to me."

"I'll try." She was unsure of herself, but it was a _training_ session. They got back into the same position, but Teyla in place as the attacker. Anirul correctly executed the move and flipped Teyla, with effort, "Ha! I did it!" She helped Teyla up.

"You are doing well. This seems to be fairly natural for you."

Anirul nodded, "But you are about my size, I don't know if I could flip someone larger."

Teyla brushed herself off, "We'll find someone willing to participate."

"Stealing my instructor Dr. Belacu?"

Anirul and Teyla turned their heads to the door to see John walk in. They looked back at each other and grinned.

"Only for a while Major."

"Would you like to join us?" Teyla innocently asked.

"And get my butt kicked by _two_ women instead of just the one? I'll pass."

"You'll be training with Dr. Belacu. I will instruct you both."

He thought about it, "Sure, why not."

"I'm teaching her self-defense, so if you could take a hold of you from behind, one arm around her neck."

"Sure." He followed instructions. Anirul then proceeded to grab his arm and flip him square on his back.

"Ow! That wasn't in the brochure!"

Anirul and Teyla grinned widely at each other, holding back some laughter.

Teyla helped him up, "Thank you Major. That will be all for today." Her and Anirul gathered up their things, and headed out the door. As soon as they did, they cracked up laughing.

John watched them leave and thought he just participated in the making of an interesting duo.

* * *

Anirul walked into the infirmary hurriedly, after they had left the gymnasium, she and Teyla walked around the city. It was well past 9:30am by the time she had gotten to her quarters to clean up and change. Dr. Beckett was waiting, patiently, in his lab coat with two nurses. He had that doctor's glare in his eyes though.

"I'm late aren't I?"

"Only by a few minutes. Let's get started, I need you to have a seat." He motioned at the infirmary bed.

Anirul sat down, wondering what she had gotten herself into. "So… what exactly is this P.E.T. scan?"

Carson took a syringe from one of the nurses, "It is a diagnostic examination that involves the acquisition of physiologic images based on the detection of radiation from the emission of positrons. So I have to inject you with this." He wiped her arm down in preparation for the injection.

She understood what he had said, except for the last part, "And what is that?"

"A radioactive isotope that will emit the positrons." He moved the needle to her arm, but she pulled back.

"I don't like the sound of that Doctor."

"It's harmless. The radioactivity localizes in the areas of the body, this instance your brain, and is detected by the P.E.T. scanner." He tried again, and again she pulled away.

"How does it localize?"

"The isotope is tagged to glucose, tissue uses the glucose for energy," He moved again to inject her, and he succeeded, she winced a little bit, "so where more energy is used, the different or brighter the color on the scan."

"Alright, you're the medical doctor."

"That I am. We'll have to wait a few minutes for it to go through your system, but I'll show you the scanner."

He led her to a separate room at the far back of the infirmary; he doubted many people even knew it was there. After Anirul saw the scanner, she got nervous.

"I'm supposed to go into _that_?" The scanner consisted of a patient sled that moves the patient into the center of the wall-like structure. It actually looked somewhat like a huge donut.

Carson nodded, "Aye, first we'll have to strap you down so you won't move and disturb the-"

"No, no, you don't understand." She shook her head and started backing out, "I _can't_ go into that, small spaces frighten me, even being around crowds of people scares me."

He was trying to calm her down, "It'll be alright, no worries. It won't take but a couple of minutes."

But she kept shaking her head and turned to leave, "I apologize, but I can't, I just… no I'm not doing this." She left the room.

Carson called after her, "Dr. Belacu!" and followed her.

She hurriedly crossed through the infirmary, Carson right behind her trailed by the two nurses. She then moved out into the hallway, looking to the right as she turned left and ran right into Rodney.

"Hey! Where are you running off to?"

"Nowhere, I just have to go." She tried to get around him on his right side, but he saw Carson chasing out after her and moved to stop her.

"I don't think so. Carson, what the hell is going on!"

"Let me pass Rodney…" She was clearly upset, the thought of going through the scanner really frightened her, it was just so close and tight…

"I showed her the P.E.T. scanner and I just found out she's claustrophobic."

"Rodney, let me pass or I'll…"

"You'll what?"

She continued to try to get by him, but he kept moving back and forth stopping her, and finally just grabbed her arm. "I don't know… I'll kick you or something…"

"Carson, what do we do?" He was a little claustrophobic himself, but not to the extent that he couldn't even look at a scanner.

"We need to calm her down, give her space." He put his arm on her shoulder and turned her around, "Dr. Belacu, come with me, we'll sit you down, and give you some time."

She gave in and took a breath, "Alright."

Carson let Anirul walk ahead of him, Rodney, and the nurses through the infirmary. She then sat down on the same bed she was on when Carson injected her with the radioactive isotope, sighed, crossed her arms, and started tapping her feet in the air. She didn't like the thought of this scan at all, but she trusted Dr. Beckett.

"We still have a few minutes before we can start, so take deep breaths and think of something pleasant, calming." Carson was standing a few feet in front of her, Rodney next to him.

"Alright Dr. Beckett." She closed her eyes and blocked out the whispers. Then she found herself standing on the shore of a small cove formed by a waterfall. Lush green foliage and tall trees surrounded the body of water. She breathed the crisp, clean smell in deep. It was beautiful. She could feel the mist from the waterfall on her skin. It was her favorite place in world, her world Tialys, a small, unfrequented cove she had found as a teenager escaping the city for some freedom. No one knew about it but her, she had kept it her secret for years. At least she thought no one knew about it, she never found any evidence of people there. It was where she went to get away; to really get away when something went wrong in her life. She heard the wind rustle through the leaves, and felt it blow her hair.

"Dr. Belacu, we're ready."

She opened her eyes to see Carson and Rodney standing in almost the same places. She stood calmly and walked with them back to the P.E.T. scan room.

* * *

**A/N: One last chapter coming up, so if you have any questions you have to ask them now! Even if you dont have a question, you may feel free to still say something. Thanks for the continued reading...**


	10. Delving Pt 1

**A/N: Ok... so I'm still working on the second part of this chapter but I thought since this part is finished, I should post it.

* * *

Chapter 10_–Delving Into the Mind of an Astrophysicist_**

She was taking deep breaths, trying to block out what was happening. She kept her eyes closed, but could feel the straps holding her down. One around her lower legs and one across her chest. That in itself scared her. The sled started moving into the scanner, enough so her head and shoulders would be inside. She focused on her breathing as Dr. Beckett told her to.

"We're moving you in. Just keep breathing deeply, slowly, and relax."

_Relax? I'd like to see him get his butt here and see if he can relax… medical doctors…I wonder if he ever had to go through this…I don't ask any of my team to do what I haven't done, medical doctors should undergo these type of procedures at least once…connect with their patients better…but you can't make them._

Dr. Beckett, McKay, and a lab technician were watching from what could be called the control room for the scanner, at least on Earth it would've been a whole separate room with a glass window adjoining it and the scanner room. But there in Atlantis it was on the other side of the same room separated by a short partition. One had to make do with what you had, especially if you were stranded in a whole other galaxy.

"You're going to here a low humming sound, try to ignore it and focus on breathing for me."

The scanner activated, emitting a buzzing sound as it scanned Anirul's skull. She kept breathing, forcing reality out of her mind. Beckett and McKay watched as the scans came up on the computer. Carson pressed a few buttons and combined the images to form a three dimensional view so it was easier to see.

He spoke aloud to no one in particular, "Okay we have a baseline." Then he directed his speech to Anirul, "Now the idea is to get a scan while you activate your ability."

"Okay." She thought a moment and started to feel a rush passing through her…

Carson triggered a scan.

…the feeling of calm power moved into her fingertips…and dissipated finding nowhere to travel.

The scans started coming into the computer, and Carson again put them into one three-dimensional image. Her brain was mostly dark, except for two blurry shines from within the cortex.

"I need a much sharper image…"

"Well it wasn't like she was actually healing anything."

Carson tilted his head at Rodney, "How's your arm feeling?"

"Still hurts like…" He realized what he wanted him to do, "Oh no, you're not getting me to go near that thing."

"It is perfectly safe. I wouldn't have her in there if it wasn't, and I'm not about to injure anyone so she can bloody heal them. So go!" Carson not so gently pushed Rodney in the direction of the scanner.

Anirul could hear mumbling from over by the computers, but couldn't quite make it out. _What are they talking about? Is everything going alright? If it's not I want out of here! Maybe that's why they're not telling me something went wrong…because then I would freak out again…maybe everything is going perfectly well and they're just musing over the scans. That's it…everything is perfectly fine._ She took a deep breath, eyes still closed and became perfectly calm again, amazingly almost asleep with a clear head.

"Dr. Belacu, I'm having Rodney come over, I need you to use your ability on the pain in his arm for a sharper image."

She mumbled something, and Carson took it as compliance. Then she felt a hand in hers.

Rodney felt very odd, standing over her while she was lying in that machine, holding her hand, very odd. He couldn't imagine being her place, he remembered when Carson gave him the gene therapy with the deactivated virus and not even being found of that. She was given a _radioactive_ substance. No matter how much Carson said it was harmless, he would never let him do that to him. He felt as if he should say something, "Hi."

"Hi yourself."

She took a breath and focused her energy on the pain in his arm. The familiar rush of calm power passed through her, to her hand and into his….

Carson once again triggered a scan.

…She could visualize the pain dissipating, the tissue relaxing. But this time was different, she saw the broken bones and felt more of her energy being drained from her, going into the broken tissue, she wrinkled her face…

Rodney could feel the pain dissolve and then started to feel her hand shaking.

…but the bone tissue would not comply no matter how much instruction from her it received…she let go of his hand with a jerk in defeat.

Carson combined the images on the screen, unaware of the events in the scanner, as the lab technician was getting Anirul out of the machine. She opened her eyes and sat up, blinking, amazed at what just occurred inside.

She managed to say, "That was peculiar."

"That's an understatement." Rodney felt the need to rub his arm, but of course it was still in the cast so that was impossible. One thing he noticed was the disappearance of the pain. "You were shaking."

"I was not."

"Yes you were."

"I think I would now if I was shaky." In reality, she was telling a little lie, she didn't really know, this was the only time in her adult life this happened while she was healing someone and she didn't want to let on to anything.

"Apparently you wouldn't, because you were."

"Not."

"Were."

Carson's cough from over by the computer stopped their banter, _Astrophysicists are a different breed…_, "If you two are finished, come see this."

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: I swear there's only one part left, any questions, ask! Any comments, leave them! Thanks to you all for the continued reading...**


	11. Delving Pt 2

**A/N: I didn't think I would finish this today, but I did! So enjoy! It has been a pleasure writing thisfor the past few weeks, even through the mini-writer's block moments :)**

* * *

**Chap '11'- **_Delving Into the Mind of an Astrophysicist Pt. 2_

She had heard Dr. Beckett, but didn't listen. Sure it was fascinating, if one was a neurosurgeon or medical doctor, but Anirul was a physicist. She liked her science outside the body- wormholes, subspace/time, shields, splitting atoms, generating power… anything inside the body leave to the other doctors. Which she thought was weird considering her…other abilities. She _saw_ his broken bones inside her head.

She sunk down on the bed on her quarters, head flat on the pillow, and remembered the only other time in her life this happened. She hadn't told Rodney the whole story about her father dying, she didn't tell him how she could see the rib puncturing his lung and how much energy she sent into him and how much it drained her eleven-year old body. It was as if she was missing something, something that would convert her energy and heal the bone and severe injuries. She didn't tell him about being in the hospital for a week, not recovering from injuries but from sheer fatigue. That is why she jerked her hand away from Rodney's. She knew it wouldn't work, no matter how hard she tried.

Anirul sat up on the edge of the bed, ran her fingers through her hair, and thought about what Dr. Beckett had described about the scan. Something about there being two intense glows, one in her frontal lobe and one in the parietal lobe -the areas that dealt with emotions, judgment, visual perception, and housed the sensory cortex…among a host of other functions. And then she wondered why the only times she experienced a healing this intense was today healing Rodney and all those years ago…She sighed and stood up. Anirul loved the city, but thought perhaps it had come time to leave it, not permanently, but for awhile. Being there had started to make her uncomfortable. Picking up her brush, she started to pace the room, unsure of what to do. She brushed her hair and decided to think about it after lunch and moved to the door.

"Hey sis."

That immediately stopped her. If it was who she thought it was… Anirul turned around to see her brother Hawat standing there clad in white.

"You really need to stop dropping in unexpectedly. Aren't you busy with cosmic issues or something?"

"No, I can't actually _do_ anything, though I have the power to. You know that."

Anirul was happy to see him, but she was curious, "Then why are you here? Torturing me in your afterlife is the only thing you have to do?"

"I know you're thinking about leaving Atlantis."

"How would you-"

"Because it's what you always do when there's something you don't like. Dad died, you kept fleeing the city and roaming the woods; when everyone kept looking at you in pity after Paulus, you moved to the country; mom died, you stopped coming into the city of Bealle altogether for months, I die and you come here."

Defending herself she responded, "This was Tom's idea."

"Yes, but only because you needed the excuse." Tom knew her the best, out of anyone alive at least. Hawat knew her better, "You need to stop running Anirul."

"What would I be running from now?"

"The talk surrounding our heritage and about you and another astrophysicist, don't tell me you haven't noticed."

She couldn't believe him, what did he do, come back again just to antagonize and haunt her? She answered him sternly and crossed her arms facing him, "I'm not deaf Hawat. Every time I go into the cafeteria many people stop talking for a few seconds. I'm thinking about going back home because I found the research I've been looking for." At least that was her excuse.

"Home? This is the city of our Ancestors!"

She raised her voice, "I can always come back. If you forgotten, we are fighting for our lives down here! The Wraith can attack any of us at any moment, and it is my responsibility as a citizen of Tialys to protect my people and with this new research it will be more possible."

"It is also your duty as an Ancient to protect this city!"

"We are not Ancients Hawat!" How could he say that?

"Tialysians are the closest damn thing living to them."

The both of them stopped talking for a few seconds to calm down. The last thing either of them wanted to do was fight. When he was alive they rarely argued or raised their voices. They both had changed these past two weeks. Anirul sat down on the edge of the bed, and Hawat turned to face her still standing.

"I thought you weren't supposed to interfere with us corporeal beings."

"What I'm doing is not interfering, it's advising." A dangerous game he knew he was playing.

She shook her head at him, "You walk a very fine line."

"And I'm already outcast for it. I shouldn't even talk to you at all."

"What?" Her loveable older brother an _outcast_?

"The others do not approve of me much anymore. Unbelievable right? I've been Ascended for two weeks and I've made a mess of it."

"So you're up there by yourself?"

"Yes, and no. I've heard there are others like me who bend the rules. I will find them."

"You don't know where they are?"

"I may be powerful but it doesn't mean I know everything in all the galaxies."

"Good luck then brother." She smiled.

"Thank you. Promise me you'll think about what you're doing?" His little sister was extremely stubborn.

"Alright I will."

"Don't expect to see me anymore. This shall be a final goodbye. Have a good life sis." He waved.

"Goodbye." He was actually going to be gone…

He nodded and disappeared. Anirul stood up, thought a moment, and opened one of the dresser drawers.

* * *

Rodney McKay was standing on one of many balconies of Atlantis, this being the one off of the Control Room. He never really took enough time to enjoy the view it gave, it was astounding this time of night or morning, one o'clock. He had walked here from his quarters and passed a person here and there, bringing a cup poured from a bottle of something he had in his quarters. The light from one of the moons reflected on the sea and then up onto the city. 

He was staring into the depths of it, the sea that the stasis-Elizabeth told that the other him had drowned in, that the whole expedition drowned the first time. He shivered at the thought. One thing he didn't want to do in this galaxy was die or keep watching the people around him die, they were becoming like family. Perhaps that's why he had stepped in front of Kolya's gun, Elizabeth was family. The memory of what the man did to his right arm suddenly flashed across his mind and he pushed it away.

He tried sleeping, but that had failed. His mind was racing with the events of the past two and a half weeks. First, he witnesses the Ascension of Dr. Hawat Belacu, a man he had come to respect during the weeks he was in Atlantis and who was practically a text book on all things weapons and shields, an immense loss. Next, he and Chief Rone Belacu had to go and save Anirul from the rebel agents of Makina. That was only the beginning, though the next ten days past without much incident. But then he and Anirul had managed to get glued together one night and John calls him the Kirk. Rodney McKay the Kirk of the expedition, _yeah right_, he thought.

Then the next day Aiden almost got crushed to death on that volcano planet and Anirul activated that machine that saved his life and he shattered his arm. The next day, only her twelfth, she found the reference to the ZedPM lab. They find out Anirul and the Tialysians are part Ancients, possess a minor healing ability, and have genetic knowledge. Finally of course, there were the widespread rumors involving the Captain Kirk aspect. It had been an eventful past couple weeks to say the least.

Anirul had been looking for him for the past hour, and found him like this, staring out at the sea, holding a cup in his right hand.

"Isn't it a little late to be drinking that?" She asked as she leaned on the railing on his right side. She had the urge to sit on the railing, but it was way too high of a fall.

"It's early, depending on your perspective. And this isn't coffee, it's some sort of cold drink made from roots or something, from your planet actually."

Anirul snickered.

"What?" He turned to face her.

"Roots?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Well what is it made from then?"

"A type of flower called ellindil."

"And the name of the drink?"

"Ellindin."

"Creative race aren't you?" He said sarcastically.

"We try." She said just as sarcastically. "The brewers most likely named it under its effects."

He was worried, "Effects, what exactly do you mean?"

"I um, think your slang for it is… drunk…"

He sighed with relief, "Oh right. So… uh…where did you disappear to today, I haven't seen you since... uh... the infirmary." He had gotten used to her being around.

She didn't want to say, not yet. "I've kept busy. How's your arm?"

"Pain's gone but it's still healing, slowly. Are you sure you can't just wave your hands and heal it?"

"You know I can't do that much, I would if I could though."

He shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

"Thinking about anything shattering?"

"Only our impending doom and that there's a scientist running around Atlantis whose part Ancient turning on devices with a touch of a hand and healing people."

"I am still the same person as when I came here Rodney."

"I know." He smiled at a memory.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked curiously.

"You standing by the door at your house, holding a weapon on us. You were incredibly non-threatening in every way possible. Major Sheppard could have knocked you over."

"I thought I was…fairly imposing." She said.

"Nope, not at all." He smiled and took another sip.

"There's something else isn't there." She narrowed her eyes.

"Possibly."

"Rodney…"

"Have you heard the rumors… about us?"

"How could I not? The speculation about 'How the hell did McKay manage to land an Ancient' is my favorite. They don't seem to realize your genius, or mine for that matter."

"Oh they know alright. But doesn't it all _bother_ you?" He asked, oblivious to her true meaning.

"Why would it?" She smiled. Answering a question with a question was her specialty, one of them. "I knew the glue incident would be all over the city."

"You're overlooking the fact that what they are saying about our relationship is not true. It's simply a working relationship." He said it as if he wasn't trying to convince her, but himself.

She quickly responded, "That's why it's called a rumor and that's why it would be best for me to leave in the morning." She didn't care what Hawat told her earlier.

"What? Anirul…You don't-" The light reflected off the water on the two of them.  
She cut him off, "This all is obviously making you uncomfortable and I have found what I came for…"

"The ZedPM research."

"It is my life's work. I'm taking a copy of everything with me; that is what I was doing all day, that and packing. I have no other reason to stay that I am fully aware of."

"I suppose not."

She paused and took a deep breath before she spoke again, reluctant to say what she was about to say, "This is goodbye then Rodney. Maybe I will return someday. After all, our people are allies against the Wraith. I believe our people will continue to have a mutually beneficial relationship." Anirul stood up straight and held out her hand for a handshake, he took it.

"So do I, goodbye Anirul."

Anirul walked away to leave Rodney pondering his thoughts. They both had to be the most obstinate people in the whole damn galaxy. He turned back to the sea kicking himself for not saying something to make her stay.

**FIN

* * *

**

A/N: Comments anyone? I had to have more sibling banter in there. It started out with Hawat in it, so I brought him back again. I really wanted her to leave at the end too, it seemed to be the best way I could end it.

Who would like a sequel to this? -hopes there isnt complete silence- I now have three plotlines I'm playing with for the Tialysians... I will take a break from them though for a different fanfic I've mostly written.

The season premeire is tomorrow! Everyone get ready!


End file.
